


Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dark, Dhampir, F/M, FUCK, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, How Do I Tag, Lots of Smutt, No Yui, Not gonna really follow the show, Really dark, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Will Add as I go, You Have Been Warned, character dosent give any fucks, idk where this is going, not a single one, sorry im shitty at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elise grew up in Southern France, where her gift wouldn't be persecuted. From the age of seven Elise had vivid visions, a gift her aunt said she inherited from her Fae born mother. She travels to Japan to further her education, only to find herself engulfed in the world of vampires, and becomes the obsession of a particularly perverted vampire sociopath.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I honestly have no clue where this is going to go, but it'll go, hope you enjoy! Also some of the dialogue will be in French, because the main character grew up there, but ill provide translations!

I smiled into my mirror, gazing at the reflection in front of me. Long blonde, nearly white, curly blonde hair streamed down my back to nearly my hips, pale pink skin, pouty pink lips and wide grey eyes gazed back at me. My shoulders were small; my breasts somewhat large on my small 5'3" frame, my hips wide, making the skirt of my uniform seem unnecessarily short. If I didn't know myself I would probably think I was stunning if I didn't know that what I was. I knew my beauty was because of her, my mother who had cursed me with what many would call a gift. The beauty of a fae was only good for one thing, hurting others.  
I've lived with my aunt since I was an infant, she was the one who found me when everything went to horribly wrong. My mother was a beautiful woman too, I've been told I look scarily similar to her, she had long blonde hair similar to mine, although hers was much longer and straight, her lips were lighter than mine, her cheek bones a little higher, and her eyes a dark almost black grey. That's how my father knew what she was a fae when he found her, when he saved her only to be destroyed in her path. My mother was on the run from the Seelie court, the "good" court, she herself belonging to the unseelie, the "bad" court. My father took her in, and a romance began between the two. One of the gifts that we fae are "blessed" with what my aunt has always called the power to "séduire toute chose vivante" (seduce any living thing), although others have called it being "fae-struck". People naturally drift to me, something about the energy I give off, but it runs the risk of being addictive, which is what happened to my father. My mother quickly became pregnant with me, and due to their closeness, he became fae struck, much to her happiness, and her malevolent intentions were quickly clear. My aunt only visited once while my mother lived with my father, but once was all that it took. As soon as I was born my mother vanished, leaving my father reeling, and submerged with grief. When I was only a week my father hung himself, and my aunt found me nearly dead 2 days later.  
She raised me from that point on, even giving me her last name, although she kept my father’s choice for everything else, making me Elise Fayette Bellamy. I always think that even on the verge of suicide my father must have had a sense of humor, giving me the middle name Fayette. I was 8 when the Seelie court decided to visited me, and told me that my mother had been executed for crimes against humanity, she purposefully Fae struck 17 men, and had either killed them or led them to kill themselves, effectively leaving me an orphan. Although I had my aunt and a few fairies from the court who wrote to me and helped educate me about what to expect.  
"Elie son heure de partir!"(Elie its time to leave!) I groan and attempt to pull down the skirt a little more, and I think it may be even shorter now. I walk down stairs and grab the container of berries sitting on the counter, and the car keys beside it. Being a junior in high school and 17, I was finally able to drive this year. "Not so fast short stuff" The keys were ripped from my hands, and I saw Jonah in front of me holding the keys. Mia standing behind him "Let me drive, pleaseeeee" He laughed, "Nope, I’m older, and I’m a senior, no way in hell Ill be seen letting my little cousin driving me around". "I’m only a year younger than you, that doesn’t even count!" He ignored me and proceed to walk out the door, me following begrudgingly behind him. We were half way to school when he spoke, "Damn, think that skirts short enough?" I snort, "I know right? I'm not even tall so I don't really understand why it’s so short on me, maybe your belle maman ( lovely mom) bought me a size too small to get me a boyfriend, she is always down my throat about that." "Well, you have only every had one boyfriend and that was in 3rd grade". I can feel myself blush lightly, it’s hard to date when you’re unable to touch other people withouth making them obsessed with you. “You date enough for both of us, putain (whore)". He laughed, "Je préférerais être une putain que vierge pour toujours bébé cousin."(I’d rather be a whore than a virgin forever baby cousin.) Mia laughs at our bickering, “look you’re teaching your baby sister naughty words!"  
"I'm not a baby! I'm only 3 years younger than you!" Her voice was agitated, she hated when we talked about how young she was. "You're only 14, and a freshman, so yes, you are a baby” Before she can respond the car stops and I realize we are in the parking lot, and everyone is already inside. "Are we late? Oh Dieu (God) Late on the first date! That’s humiliating!" He laughed. "We're only 10 minutes late, come on let’s get our schedules" After a significant amount of flirting on Jonah's part we have our schedules, and first period Science together, AP chem, while Mia has basic biology. Jonah nearly throws the door open, and walks in, me following closely behind him. "Hello?" The teacher is a middle aged woman, who looks oddly surprised to see the two new students, but Jonah doesn't skip a beat, instantly shooting the teacher a charming smile, "Hi I’m Jonah Bellamy, and this is Elise, we're the new transfer students." The teachers face is bright red, and she stutters, "Oh right! I’m so sorry I completely forgot" she began to search her desk for something, "you're much better-spoken than I thought you would be, we were told you were joining us from France?" She seemed to be overly excited about this, and I knew Jonah was about to show off, but not truly prepared for what he was about to say.  
"Oui, c'est vrai." (Yes, that's right.) But the tone he said it made is seem flirty but what caught my attention more than that was the boy near the back with dark hair, a smirk on his face. "Well that’s great, I’m glad you were able to join us. Jonah you can sit in the empty seat beside Kylie, Kylie raise your hand" A shy, but pretty girl near the front raised her hand, "And Elise you can sit...." she trailed off looking around the room before her eyes stop on the empty seat beside the dark haired boy, "in the empty seat beside Reiji, Reiji raise your hand"  
I walk over and sit on the stool, quickly grabbing my note book from my bag, and a pen, quickly jotting the notes from the board, trying to avoid looking at the boy beside me, feeling his eyes burning into me. They are covering the same subject that we covered a few weeks ago, so I let myself zone out, knowing that I'll be fine with the test, which she mentions is next Thursday. I nearly make it out of the class without having to talk to the boy, but as I pack my bag up, he grabs my wrist, causing me to quickly jerk my arm out of his hands. "Please do not touch me" I'd stopped letting people touch me after I had accidentally Fae struck a boy in sixth grade, it had been a short occurrence, and didn't cause any problems, but I still avoided it. He made eye contact with me through his glasses, "What are you?" He spoke out loud but somehow I knew I was the only one to hear him. “I’m sorry, I was unaware of how lacking Americans were in social etiquette, please refrain from touching me and asking questions that make no sense, thank you." Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. He said nothing else, but allowed me to walk away, looking shocked. I could only hope that the quick touch wouldn't be enough to attract I’m to me in any way, it had been very brief, but the risk was there.  
My next class was American History, a basic class, one that I didn't know how I would fare in; French schools neglected most of American history for the most part, but I was a huge fan of the musical Hamilton, so the subject wasn’t completely new. The class was mostly empty when I got into it so I talked to the teacher for a minute and sat down in the middle of the class. People began to enter, and before I knew it the class was full, and I was sitting between a strange looking boy with purple hair and a boy with vivid red hair and a fedora. “Who are you?” the purple haired boy’s voice was distant, and he sounded strangely childlike. “I’m Elise, a new transfer student” His chin was sitting on a bear he had on his desk, “where are you from? Your accent isn’t very strong, but it’s nice.” Since the boy seemed a bit strange, but tolerable, I answered. “I’m from Southern France”  
The red head boy was suddenly a bit closer than I’d like. “France huh? Are all of the skirts that short there?” The other boy seemed ready to cry, but I was petrified at his comment, “Latio let me talk to her, I saw her first, she’s mine!” He slammed his fists on the table, making me jump. “Kanato calm down and go play, she’s way too beautiful for you anyways.” I set my hand by the boys, looking reassuringly at him, hoping to keep him from crying,” Ignore him, you seem very nice and I’d much rather be your friend than that cocky asshole.” “Really?” “Yes, it’s very nice to meet you, and I’d love to talk more, but I think class is about to begin.” He nodded, and I didn’t hear anything else from him for the rest of class.  
I put my gloves on before lunch, assuming the period would require some physical contact, and wow was I right. I found the cocky boy from earlier pinning Mia against the wall, her face bright red, obviously uncomfortable with the older boy. “Hey ass hat get off her!” I’ve never been a person to take being ignored lightly, so I did something I shouldn’t have, and grabbed a hand full of the bright red hair, yanking his head backwards. A crowd had begun to form, hearing me yell, and I noticed the boy from earlier, Reiji, and a few other strange looking boys beside him.  
I got the feeling that he was letting me hold him like this out of shock, and not because I physically could, so I took the opportunity. “Since you didn’t hear me the first time I'll repeat it again. Get.Off.Of.My.Cousin. She’s 14 you fucking creepy ass pervert”. He smirked, and pulled my fingers out of his hair, “Awe are you jealous that I’m talking to her and not you?” His arm was suddenly around my hips, pulling me in. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty of me to share sweet thing, hell, maybe even both of you at the same time? “ Suddenly I couldn’t hear anything else except Jonah’s voice. “Eli Fayette please doesn’t.”  
But it was too late; my hand was already on his face, slapping him as hard as I was able, a loud smack echoing through the now silent hallway. Seconds later and he finally realized what had happened, and his face changed completely into one of the most terrifying expressions I’d ever seen. It was that exact moment I knew I fucked up big time.


End file.
